The present disclosure relates to an image-forming device having a plurality of paper-supply stages.
For example, an MFP type of image-forming device such as a printer, multi-function printer, multi-function machine, is provided with a copying function, a FAX function, a data transmission/reception function for transmitting or receiving data via a network, and the like. Moreover, taking user convenience into consideration, an image-forming device is also provided with paper-supply cassettes for storing paper of various paper sizes and different paper types.
Incidentally, in such an image-forming device, the FAX function operates automatically when receiving a FAX, for example. However, when receiving a FAX and paper in a paper-supply cassette runs out due to use during printing or copying, it is not possible to print and output paper. Therefore, in order that paper in a paper-supply cassette does not run out, it is necessary to always supply paper to the paper-supply cassettes, which can become inconvenient.
As a typical image-forming device for eliminating such inconvenience, a copy machine with a facsimile function has been proposed in which a paper-supply cassette is specified from among a plurality of paper-supply cassettes as a cassette for FAX use only, and paper is supplied from other paper-supply cassettes for printing and copying.
In the typical copy machine with a facsimile function described above, a paper-supply cassette is specified from among a plurality of paper-supply cassettes as a cassette for FAX use only, so it is possible to eliminate inconvenience by reducing the frequency of supplying paper.